runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Runaways Wiki:Images
The Image policy is in place to remind users of Runaways Wiki that images and gifs are welcomed to the wiki to add content and to make articles aesthetically pleasing. However, this does not come without certain bounds. Here at Runaways, we ask that all users take the time to thoroughly read through the below guidelines BEFORE uploading images, gifs, and videos to Runaways Wiki. We diligently work to maintain a high standard of image quality and content herein. It is widely accepted among editors and, if not already, should become standard practice that all users should adhere to. In brief, please be sure to appropriately name, license and categorize each image to adhere to the below guidelines. 'Naming of Images' All images should be accurately named! This can encompass a wide range of depictions such as to explain the topic it's showing or who the image is of and the episode within. Images that fall from this policy can and will be renamed or deleted. Properly named images helps us to quickly and easily identify images to add to articles, instead of hunting down for misnamed images for a specific page; this is considered a big part of the community and will be enforced. Therefore, to aid users, when uploading images directly from your computer into the editor, please double check that the image is properly saved under a identifiable name. Should the image be accidentally misnamed, do not upload a duplicate image, instead contact an Administrator for renaming. As a guide, we employ a simple naming practice for screencaps and promotional Images.'''Naming convention was adapted from The Vampire Diaries & Originals Wiki. For clarity in naming of screencaps, we use Runaways followed by the season and episode number (i.e. 101). Screencaps are uploaded in bulk and after the episode number a series of numbers (-001) will follow with character, etc., names. For example: "Runaways-101-001-Nico-Alex.png" denotes that the image is from the first season's first episode, it's the first screencap and Nico and Alex are depicted therein. We use the - and ~ special characters to describe the image, without necessarily viewing the image, at a quick glance of the file name. Dashes (-) are used, followed by each character name (including minor), when the specified character(s) are seen, clearly depicted, within the image. The Tilde, or squiggle (~), denotes the opposite; they are too far in the background, blurry and out of focus, to accurately depict a clear image of the character, or a face is not seen within the image, such as if a character's back is turned away from focus. Locations can also be added, when naming, if such is desired, or would like to highlight the location if it's of main focus within the image. Promotional images do not deviate greatly from this naming convention; the only exception being that instead of Runaways-101/2 etc., the full episode name is used, instead of the number. Single panel comic images (more details below) should include the volume and issue number. Here are some examples: * Runaways-101-058-Leslie.png (Screencap - Single Character) * Runaways-101-089-Nurse~Molly.png (Screencap - Character in Background) * Runaways-101-103-Stacey~Tina~Robert.png (Screencap - Characters in Foreground) * Runaways-102-059-Leslie~Karolina-Church of Gibborim.png (Location Image) * Runaways-105-057-Nico-Staff of One.png (Object Image) * Runaways Tsunami 108-10-Nico.jpg (Promotional Image) * User-Bennett Blood Mage18-01.png (User Image) * Runaways 102 Tina uses the Staff of One to Seal Amy's Room.gif (Gif Image) * Runaways Vol 1 05 Freeze.png (Comic Image of Nico's spell) * Chase Stein (Comics).png (Comic Profile Image) * Chase Stein-S1.png (Web Television Profile Image) File Extensions By default, file extension types that can be uploaded to this, and many other Wikis, are as follows: .png, .gif, .jpg, .jpeg, .ico, .pdf, .svg, .odt, .ods, .odp, .odg, .odc, .odf, .odi, .odm, .ogg, .ogv, and .oga. '''Preferably, .png extensions should be used for images, particularly screencaps, as there is no inherent loss of data from compression that retains image quality. .jpeg files are typically used for image sharing and, during which, data compression occurs using a discrete cosine transformation that throws away data in order to reduce file sizeRaid, A.M. et. al. Jpeg Image Compression Using Discrete Cosine Transform - A Survey, International Journal of Computer Science & Engineering Survey (IJCSES) Vol.5, No.2, April 2014 DOI : 10.5121/ijcses.2014.5204. Once saved as a .jpeg, data is forever lost and rewriting the file into a .png does nothing to mediate the loss. Screencaps Screencaps are the preferred image type for Runaways, given the inherent quality, though should not be more than five screencaps per any given scene. This applies to all pages. We also ask that each image be sized at no more than 250px. This can be done by adding |250px somewhere in the image brackets, i.e. . Secondly, if possible, the highest quality resolution image should be uploaded, such as 1080p/HD, so image visibility is clear. Should a better quality image become available, feel free to upload a newer version from the Upload a new version of this file link found on each image page. If not possible, please hold off on uploading the image until one becomes available. Please see the Categorization section for additional details concerning categorizing screencaps. If possible, screencaps should not be watermarked with the Hulu or Marvel logo(s) as they take away from the content being depicted. HD screencaps are typically uploaded a few days (~1-2) after the episode has been released by Hulu by Bennett Blood Mage18. Promotional Images Promotional images of the show and its characters are released from Hulu and their affiliates, therefore this is the preferred quality of images used on character articles. Season/episode promotional images are also welcomed and used with discretion. Please note when adding/changing photos of actor/actress articles, use official photoshoots (instead of candid appearance, unless otherwise noted) of the actor and not the character they portray on Runaways and/or another TV series/movies. This also applies to the character pages as well (not to include an actor/actress out of character). Marvel Comic Images Due to copyright ownership, uploading images from comic issues infringes upon third party intellectual property rights, which violates FANDOM's Terms of Use. Only publicly released panels of comics, intended as sample pages from official retail sites are permitted. Please consult the Digital Millennium Copyright Act for additional details and/or with an admin. Ignorance and repeated violations of intellectual property rights can, and may, lead to blocking and, if reported to STAFF, closure of your account. Single panel comic issues can be uploaded, sparingly, for specific uses. Please see an admin for when and where to use such images. Duplicate Images and Videos Please do not upload duplicate images and/or videos. File names should not be duplicated either though similar named files are permissible within reason; see examples above about naming convention. FANDOM will usually acknowledge users when duplicate image and/or filename are already detected on the site. Therefore, the user should stop the upload process and use the image already uploaded. Duplicate images only provide clutter and makes it harder to effectively identify images and filenames that can otherwise be used as an advantage by users across pages. Fan and User Images While fan images are allowed on Runaways, they are prohibited on articles in the main namespace; this includes articles, episodes, species etc. All fan images should be contained to comments, message walls, profiles, blogs, sandboxes or sub-pages. Fan images are classed as any image that has been altered from the original form it aired in either on box set and/or web TV. We ask that these images to be named as follows: User-YourUsernamehere-01.png/jpeg with subsequent images -02, -03, etcetera. Please see the Categorization section for additional details concerning categorizing fan images. Gifs Similar to images, gifs should be a reflection of the show and only pertain to Runaways. Again naming will be enforced. While some gifs may be necessary within an article, we ask that gif usage is kept to a minimum (3-5). Gifs are not allowed in galleries, episodes, season pages, templates, etc. We ask this (or special cases the bare minimum) because an over abundance of Gifs slows the loading of the pages and presents a problem for users on metered connections. Special cases that are acceptable include power, characters and species articles, as such they can reflect the power/magical effect, a transformation, and/or an action concerning a significant relationship event (such as a first kiss, or significant other's death, etc.). Gifs can be freely used on user's own pages such as blogs, subpages, user-pages, comments, etc. We also ask that gifs not to be watermarked (with any logo or text) that takes away from the content being depicted. Videos Similar to images, when uploading a video to the wiki, it should be of HD quality, either 720/1080p, and the events there in should be clearly seen. Videos can be added from YouTube and the filename should, following the image policy, be named appropriately. Please refrain from using videos on any other articles except for episodes (i.e. season/episode promos, etc.), with few exceptions to power/species articles. With this said (being not a strict prohibition), before adding the video, an admin should be contacted for confirmation as an image or gif may better be suited for the situation. Like images, please also check for duplicate videos before adding them as well as feel free to replace videos with higher definition ones. Licensing, Copyright, and Categorization All images, gif, and videos that are uploaded to the wiki should be appropriately licensed and categorized. This is done by using the dropdown on the upload prompts, or by visiting the file page and adding the proper licensing template. Furthermore, each image should be categorized. This is done by clicking the Add Category link at the bottom of the image page, inside the category module. Another way to categorize images is when uploading. Entering a category into the summary box when uploading will add that category to the image, this also works when using the multiple uploader, however, all images will be given said categories, there is no way to choose which image gets the category. A full list of categories can be found here; should a category you feel is needed, that isn't present on this list, please contact an Administrator to determine whether a category should be created. Categories are meant to better group images and gifs according to the subject they are depicting. For example, images, either screencaps, gifs, single panel comic images, etc., of Nico Minoru should be given the category Category:Images of Nico Minoru, where as if it is a BTS (shorthand for behind the scenes) or actor image, Category:BTS Images and/or Category:Cast Images of Lyrica Okano is/are the more appropriate choice(s), etc. Screencaps, Promotional, and BTS images should be licensed with , , and templates, respectively. Promo Images, gifs and videos that not that are properly licensed or categorized may (and likely will) be deleted. Episodic screencaps, guest characters and cast, etc., categories will be created, as needed, with each new episode. Co-starring (or Minor) characters should be categorized with the all-encompassing Category:Images of Minor Characters. Single panel comic images should specifically be licensed with the template and the categorized with the Category:Comic Images. If you are unsure how to license or categorize an image, please consult with an admin. Infobox Images Character profile images are meant to serve as a visual, pleasing aesthetic to represent the article in question. Therefore, images should be a decent "portrait" (one depicting only the face/head and shoulders) of the character -- i.e. a cropped high quality screencap or promotional image. No other image alterations are permitted, as stated above. To prevent edit warring over desired images, please consult with an Administrator(s) or Image/Content Moderator(s) for changes. Species, powers, objects and other articles can vary as to include screencaps, or gifs (deemed by admins), depicting what is contained within the article. Character portraits will be updated as needed by administrators and/or moderators. Character portraits should be named per the character that's being represented followed by the current season; i.e. Nico Minoru-S1.png Fandom Images We prohibit media from other fandoms and thus those that to not relate to the Runaways universe will be deleted without warning; please do not upload them. This wiki is dedicated to the cast, crew, and story of Runaways, both the comic and web television series. Despite the restrictions, users are free to talk about other fandoms wherever they wish — excluding the main namespace, of course. Links to images, gifs, and videos in the comments, messages wall and/or chat are thus allowed and preferred rather than directly uploading to the wiki; this is acceptable as long as they do not violate the aforementioned policies. Personal Images Personal photos are not allowed, with the only exception being your User Picture. With that said, images uploaded to the wiki of yourself, your family or friends will be deleted without question. This is for the safety of yourself and others and to maintain your privacy. However, anonymous Comic con images of fans at panels or along side the cast and crew are accepted. If you find yourself depicted in one of the aforementioned images while at a convention, etc., please contact an Administrator to initiate a removal process. References Category:Policy